Poképiece: Kanto Journeys
by EraseAlpha
Summary: In the world of Pokémon, a boy called Luffy wants to be the Pirate King, no, that's not right, wants to be a Pokémon Master! Now, he will travel with his nakama and his Pokémon and try to become the very best, that no one ever was! Extremely crack idea


POKÉPIECE: An One Piece/Pokémon Crossover!

Author's Notes

…

…

…

What?

What?!

Why are you looking at me like that!?

I know it's a stupid idea!

Okay, so this is a crossover of my favorite game with my favorite anime. It's praticly the One Piece plot and characters, only shoved into the world of Pokémon. Yay. Now, for the usual shit.

WARNINGS

Possible/Hinted Yuri, Heavy Language, Violence

Note: Consider all characters 2 years younger than their canon counterparts.

Luffy: 15

Nami:16

Usopp: 15

Zoro: 17

Sanji: 17

Chopper: 13

Robin: 26

_5 years ago, Pallet Town_

_Shanks laughed loudly as he patted 10-year old Luffy in the back._

"_Stupid kid, why did you stab yourself!?"_

"_Shut up!"_

_Shanks' friends laughed with him. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Luffy was sitting on Shanks Venusaur, that was also laughing. Even Luffy laughed a little. Suddenly, someone walked into the bar._

"_We're Team Rocket! Nobody move!"_

_Shanks smiled warmly._

"_Luffy, get off him."  
Luffy jumped to the floor. Venusaur walked over to where Shanks was standing. He growled at the grunts._

"_Get out before we kick your ass._

"_Tch, nobody talks to us like that!" yelled the one who appeared to be the leader "Get'em boys!"_

_Everyone in the bar sent out their Pokémon._

_In the middle of the confusion nobody noticed when the leader of the grunts snatched up Luffy._

"_Let go of me!"_

_Shanks looked as the grunt ran out the door._

"_Dammit, Luffy! Guys! Take care of this!"_

_He ran out after them, Venusaur running behind him._

_The Rocket reached the sea line and looked back. He sneered as he saw Shanks running towards him. He jumped into a nearby row boat and started to move away. Suddenly, a Gyarados appeared and ate half the boat and the grunt._

"_Luffy!" yelled Shanks, from the shoreline._

"_Shanks!"  
"Dammit, he can't swim!"  
The Gyarados moved menacingly towards the raven-haired boy. He looked back. Shanks and Venusaur were coming his way, on the back of a Lapras._

"_Hang on Luffy!"_

_It was all over in a flash but it seemed like years to the boy. _

_Shanks held Luffy, as both of them sat on the Pokémon._

"_Everything's okay now Luffy, don't cry."  
"S-Shanks! Venusaur's leg! Your arm!"_

_He laughed._

"_This is nothing. Let's go back..."  
-_

_Luffy stood on the road as Shanks gang packed their stuff and prepared to leave._

"_Shanks...I want to go with you!"  
Suddenly, the man put his Straw Hat on the boy's head._

"_I know. Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you become a Pokémon master? Then you can come meet us and you can give me my hat back."  
"But Shanks..."  
"Don't worry kid. I'm sure we'll meet again."_

_Today_

"Who's the prettiest of them all?"  
"You are, Lady Alvida!" yelled the gang of men following the fat lady.

Coby sighed as he pulled on the large bag.

"What's taking you so long, Chore Boy!?"

"I'm sorry, but this bag seems heavier since the last time!"

The woman sneered at him.

"You, you and you, " she said, pointing at three men " will stay with chore boy and make sure he doesn't try to run with our stuff. The rest will come with me to Viridian."  
"Yes, Lady Alvida!" chanted the gang. As the rest of them disappeared in the horizon, the three men left behind glared at Coby.

"You know what I think, guys?"  
"What?"  
"That Coby here, is faking to try to runway!"  
"Or he filled it with rocks!"  
"Maybe he filled it with cash. Then when we reached Viridian, he would sneak it out and keep it for himself." said the third man, who was silent before.

"Guys, I really don't know why it's heavier!"

"Get out of the way, punk!"  
He pushed the boy away and moved towards the bag. Suddenly it started wriggling.

"Uh?"

Luffy jumped out of the bag, accidentally punching the man, knocking him out.

"Man, what a nice nap!" he yelled

The other two men sneered.

"Who the hell's that?"  
"Must be a thief. Get him!"

As they moved towards the confused boy, two vines shot out of the bag, knocking them out.

A Bulbasaur crawled out, yawning.

"Ah, Greeny, you also fell asleep?! But I told you to stay on guard. Oh, it's okay."  
Coby stared at him.

"W-who are you?!"  
He looked at the pink haired boy.

"I'm Luffy! I'm going to be a Master!"  
"...I didn't ask. How did you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"You knocked them out completely!"

"I did?"

Coby shook his head.

"Ooh, I'm in so much trouble. Lady Alvida's gonna smash me to pieces!"

"Who's that?"  
The boy glanced at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you must be confused. I'm Coby. I'm the Chore Boy of Alvida's gang, a sub-division of Team Rocket. Although, what I really wanted was to be a League Trainer."  
"Then why are you on that gang?"  
"Lady Alvida is forcing me to. She's mean."  
He shivered.

"Don't tell her I said that!"

"Okay, okay!"  
"Ooh, I need to get to Viridian!"

"I'll go with you! I wanted to challenge the gym anyway!"

The two of them started walking. After a while, they spotted Alvida's gang.

"You!" yelled the fat woman "What happened to the others?!"  
Luffy glanced at her.

"Hey, Coby, who's the fat broad?"

Everyone of the gang stared at Luffy, jaw dropped.

"What...Did you...Call me?"  
"Uh? I said FAT BROAD! Are you deaf too? Aw, that's too bad."

Coby looked at him.

"What are you doing, Luffy?!"  
"What do you mean?"  
Suddenly, he jumped back. The charging Rhyhorn hit a tree, destroying it completely.

"Hey, that's dangerous!"  
"Nobody calls me fat and gets away with it!"  
"Oh, so you want a battle! Cool, let's go! Greeny!"

The Bulbasaur charged towards the Rhyhorn, using Vine Whip.

"Please. A Bulbasaur against a Rhyhorn? You'll never win!"  
The vines tangled around the Rhyhorn.

"NOW! VINE WHIP CATAPULT!"

"Uh, that's not a real attack."  
The Bulbasaur quickly swung the vines, throwing the rhyno Pokémon against its owner, knocking both out.

"Eheh, that was fun." said Luffy, grinning widly. Greeny mimicked him.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled one of the men. They all ran away, leaving behind the knocked out Alvida, Coby and Luffy.

"Hey, if you leave now, she won't know you escaped."  
Coby looked up at him.

"What?"  
"You want to be a League Trainer. You won't be able to if you don't leave Team Rocket."  
"Luffy...But, how will I-"  
"We can try talking to the Gym Leader in Viridian and see if he let's you train in his Gym."  
"But-"  
"Let's not tell him you used to be a Rocket Chore Boy, okay?"  
"Luffy! Thank you so much!"  
"Now, come on! I don't have all day!"


End file.
